Moon Demon
by Princess Ashley aka MO
Summary: (SV) Vanessa went with Hector, and they have been summond by the Atrox to walk the earth once more. The Daughters fight to win her back, but Vanessa stuggles with resurfacing feelings for Stanton.
1. Serenade Me

Moon Demon By: Princess Ashley  
  
This is my first Daughters of the Moon fanfic, so I'm a little new at this. At least these characters. Lately I've been having these funny fantasies of some rather unusual couples. If you like unusual couples, and like Sailor Moon. I've got one Rubius/Usagi fic, called Silver and Rubies, and another called Model Behavior, which is Yaten/Usagi. I'm working on a Aragorn/Eowyn fic, for Lord of the Rings. I'm personally really proud of that one.  
  
Now back to the point. This is going to be a Stanton/Vanessa fanfic. I just keep going back to the first book, 'Goddess of the Night,' and I was just wondering what would happen if Stanton really did care about Vanessa like that. No offense to all you Stanton/Serena shippers. I just wanted to try something new. So, here goes.  
  
Summary: Takes place during Moon Demon, Book #7. What if Hector succeeded in getting Vanessa to go with him to be a demon, but they didn't kill the Daughters of the Moon. Now the Atrox has called them both back, and along with the Daughters trying to get Vanessa back, even though she has countless times shown her devotion to the Atrox, Vanessa struggles with feelings for Stanton that are resurfacing since her passage into the dark.  
  
Chapter 1: Serenade Me  
  
"Vanessa! Don't go with him!" Catty cried, running towards them, but was suddenly halted, as if she had run into some invisible wall. She continued pounding her fists into it, and within seconds, the rest of the group, Jimena, Tianna, and Serena were pounding away at the walls, crying for their friend to return to them.  
  
Vanessa felt Hector's hands come around her again, resting his hands on her back. She sighed, hoping that this would be over quickly. She didn't want to go, but if she wanted to save her friends, she had to. The ring around the moon was almost finished. She felt tears well up in her eyes. It wasn't fair.  
  
"Don't cry. I'll protect you. It will be a lot more exciting, running around the universe with a companion. We will ride around the rings of Saturn, and dance with the stars." Hector said, comfort and sincerity in his voice.  
  
She felt slightly better, but nothing could penetrate the mourning in her heart. Ever since a month ago, her friends had been ignoring her, and spending as much time as possible away from her. She had had so little time to spend with them before this. And she knew she would regret their forsaking time to be with each other. Even though she had a sinking feeling as she thought about what her friends would do after she was gone. She smiled sadly. Probably start hanging around Tianna more. Accepting her into the group was the first thing Vanessa did, and now she was regretting more than ever. In her eyes, Tianna had taken everything that seemed to mean something to her. Almost taking Michael away, and Vanessa could tell that he was still smitten with her. Taking her job, modeling and time traveling with Catty. Even Jimena and Serena seemed to find her more interesting. But this was the way things go. They were still her friends, and she still felt the need to protect them, from whatever lied in their way.  
  
'Are they really your friends?' A voice in her head, which sounded creepily like Tymmie, asked. She hated this. Arguing with herself, especially at a time like this. This whole two voices in one head thing was really creeping her out.  
  
'Of course they are. Would they be here if they weren't my friends?' A more reasonable voice said, and sighed again, as Vanessa's physical self was watching and waiting for the ring around the moon to complete, and she would finally be free of all the cares she used to carry. Her friends could carry one without her, anyway. Right?  
  
'Or maybe they are just here because they won't be as strong without the Daughter of Pandora.' The nasty voice said again. 'Wasn't it only now when they might loose you to the Atrox that they came? And what about Tianna? Wasn't it her that everyone was concerned about when you weren't in trouble? Why is it when you might join the Atrox and make it stronger that they come to you, saying that they are here for you?'  
  
'What about when Catty apologized earlier? Hugh? What was that about if she didn't care?' Vanessa argued with herself some more, turning her head to see the other Daughters, tiring out, but still banging with all their might, and Tianna using her telekinesis, trying to bring the barrier down. But it was all in vain. She couldn't go with them even if they broke it.  
  
'And then blew you off again. You see, Daughter of Pandora? Your decent into the darkness was preordained, thousands of years ago. You have begun to doubt your friends, and you have every right to, they ignore you, drawn to give attention to another Daughter whom they like better. Face it, Vanessa, you've been replaced.' Vanessa felt heat in her veins rise, as she remembered all the times that she and Catty had spent together, and how many things that Tianna had taken her place in. Catty and Tianna chose what they were going to do at seventeen, Tianna was the model in the painting that won the award, Tianna was the one that Catty would rather hang out and skateboard with. Tianna was the one that Catty got dressed with to go to Planet Bang with. Tianna was the one that spent the night over at Serena's with Jimena and Catty. That was all they wanted to hear about. Tianna this, Tianna is beautiful, Tianna going to be a pro-skateboarder one day. Tianna is the only real one that needs to be angry with the Atrox because they took her family and yada, yada, yada. That was probably the first time in her life that Vanessa felt useless and unimportant.  
  
' It's hopeless. You have to admit, if you fought against Tianna, you would loose. She is just stronger, and more valuable to the Daughters than you are.'  
  
She let some tears fall free, and then let the blackness take over her vision, as her molecules began to spread. Hector must have felt her anger at her friends, because he smiled and started to let himself go as well, gladly molding into everything that was his new companion in eternity. Vanessa felt the newly exotic part of herself go free as she melded with Hector, letting him run himself through the cracks in her spirit and fill them with everything the darkness promised to her. Life, Love, and Freedom. She could see the tears in her friends' eyes as they tried to get through the barriers, each screaming for her to stop, to come back to them.  
  
'Oh, now you miss me?' She thought, as she heard their screams and crying is desperate attempts to make her see. But all she could see right now was the beautiful completed ring around the moon, opening to door to her, beckoning her to become a part of space where it would only be her and Hector, for the rest of eternity. No more worrying, no more doubt, no more fear, and no more of this endless thing called love and jealousy.  
  
(Vanessa's POV)  
  
"Vanessa!" Catty sobbed, falling to her knees, unable to fight anymore. Her mouth was wide with her sobs, unable to close it and stop her choking, bringing her arms to cover her face as she laid herself on the ground, to weak to stand. "Please! Please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Her words were lost behind her chokes.  
  
"Stop it now! You don't know what you're doing, girl!" Jimena was still pumping her arms against the force field. Hers was sadness and anger at her for making such a foolish choice. I may have been foolish, but this was the one last thing I could do to make them see how much I cared, even if they didn't care for me anymore.  
  
"You idiot!! What are you doing!?" That one came from Tianna. Of course she would say something like that. Even when she was loosing a friend, she would never show emotion in anyway. She hit her sorrow and defeat by smiles, but this time she got away by anger and resentment. 'Good, just so we're on the same page now, Tianna.' I thought bitterly.  
  
"How could you!" Serena's soft eyes had tears running down her face. She was trying to read the thoughts of a bunch of scattered molecules. It wasn't working. No one could ever know what I was thinking when I stepped through the barrier between worlds. Serena was the one that I had always trusted to be there for me. And she always was there, and so was Jimena. So as far as I was concerned, I was doing this for them. I felt my molecules and Hector's move together as they rose into the moonlight.  
  
"No.no..ooooo." Catty choked, looking up at the moon. She couldn't see me, but she knew exactly where I was. And with one last look towards my so- called friends, Hector and I crossed the barrier between the Earth and the universe.  
  
TBC 


	2. Point of Grace

Moon Demon By: Princess Ashley  
  
Chapter 2: Point of Grace  
  
Maggie sat in an old wicker chair by the fire, her chin in her fist, her elbow resting on the arm of the chair. Her eyes showed she was deep in thought. The Daughters were sitting on the couch, with the exception of one, the one that they were pondering over. Nothing was said, and it was all quite except for the smacking and cackling of the fire, that sent inconsistent shadows over their faces.  
  
Catty's eyes were bloodshot. She had not even finished crying yet, and her hands were shaking from the coldness she felt. Jimena had covered her with a blanket, and Catty's head now rested on her shoulder, trying to get warm. Tianna had a vicious look on her face. She was leaned forward, elbows on her knees, and chin on her fists. She was angry because this was the first time she felt defeated since she lost her family to the Atrox. Serena's face glittered with the flame, her eyes dancing with it. She had a lonely look on her face. Jimena's head rested on Catty's, her eyes closed, and her arms crossed. She was too tired to think.  
  
Maggie finally looked up at the Daughters, her face was forlorn. She looked at each one of them. She understood their grief. She had seen a lot of her daughters fall to the Atrox. There was at least one in every generation of them that would leave the crowd to join the darkness. And the funny thing was, she knew that it would be Vanessa. The first time she had seen Vanessa, she could already tell that the Atrox already haunted Vanessa in her dreams, and their mark was planted on her soul. The Atrox had taken Vanessa's father on the night the ring circled the moon, and Maggie knew that something would happen the next time. She just hadn't expected it to be Hector.  
  
She released her head from her hands, and stood walking to stand in front of the remaining daughters. They all looked at her as if she were going to start scolding them for not being strong enough to get through the barrier to save Vanessa. But they were no ready for the calm, soft tone that Maggie gave them, or the words she spoke.  
  
"This is not over." She said, her tone was vaporous, and her eyes were gentler than they had ever seen them. Maggie somehow knew these things, and they were more than eager to learn what she knew. "Before the end of your generation, Vanessa will show her face again. But you must understand the seriousness of this. Vanessa has become a demon. Worse than a follower, more powerful than even the Prince of the Night." She didn't miss the sharp look on Serena's face. "Now she is one with Hector. But just because she is a demon doesn't mean that she wasn't once a devoted source of light and love. You must make her see that."  
  
She looked around, as if she were lost, and then continued again. "Right now, she thinks that you are resentful towards her; that somehow Tianna took her place when she finally found Catty and became a Daughter." Tianna looked surprised, and then sadness took her as she realized that she might have been the reason Vanessa made the choice she did. "Now I don't mean that this is your fault. Vanessa made the choice to leave because it would save you, not destroy you. If she had not gone with Hector, you all would probably be dead now, and the demon would have destroyed the line of the Daughters. Never have all the Daughters been killed at once. Vanessa's choice was for the best, and was the best choice there was at the time." Maggie took a breath. "But now, darkness had permanently entered her. When she does come back, she will not be the same Vanessa you used to know.  
  
"Vanessa's hope was lost when she became a demon. And now that she is as powerful as she is, the Atrox will try to use her to get to you. You must stay away from her when she comes back. I know that you are missing her even now, but for your own safety, you must stay away till we know what the Atrox wants her to do. Is that clear?" She said, firmness in her voice, which made everyone know that she would not argue on this matter. It was Maggie's 'my way or the highway' tone.  
  
Everyone looked at each other. Jimena and Serena looked skeptical. Tianna took a look that said that she would do anything to try and make it up to Vanessa. Even if it meant staying away from her. Catty's distant stare didn't change when she spoke. "When is Vanessa going to come back?" Her tone was flat.  
  
Maggie looked out the window into darkness, the ring around the moon was fading, and she wished she could have seen Vanessa's face one last time. "I don't know. But the Atrox wanted her for some reason, and I don't doubt that she will be back and soon. The portal closed before they could destroy you so the Atrox must have a plan to come back on that mistake. Hector didn't convince her as fast and the Atrox hoped he might, so no doubt they will try again, and they will use means that are beyond your skill to fight. I don't know what to expect, but it will have to be the worst. Never has a Daughter gone as far to become a demon to save her friends. Vanessa had a very strong heart to do what she did."  
  
~  
  
Vanessa's feelings of unease slowly vanished as she felt herself being carried into the vortex between time and space. The only difference between earth and here was that time was nonexistent. That and the fact that she remained a floating figure in the middle of all the darkness, flying past the stars. She didn't need a space suit, because she could breath rather freely, there were no worries in her mind because all conception just seems to fade away, and the only thing that mattered was herself. She had nothing else to worry about, except maybe where she would go first.  
  
She swept past the Milky Way, bringing herself to be in the middle of the moon. Anyone who looked up at the full moon from earth would see her small silhouette. She imagined with a smirk the people would think they were having an ET moment. She smiled and back flipped and zipped through the universe, watching everything go by in a blur. She could make out all the planets yet to be discovered, all of them beautiful in their own way, covered in greens, blues, purples, and pinks. 'This is my kind of torture.' She thought.  
  
She zipped back, looking at the moon from a distance. No one would ever see the moon as she was seeing it now. She felt a pleasant ache flow through her. She opened her arms, closing her eyes and letting herself twirl through it as it spread through ever inch of her being. She opened her eyes as she felt the familiar power rise in her body. It was the same thing she felt when she held the paper lanterns, when snuck off to be with Hector, when Stanton had held her close and asked if he could convert her, the blackness behind her when she was in his memories. The Atrox.  
  
She smiled wickedly, feeling tightness wretch through her body as the Atrox took her over, giving her the comfort it had promised, what she wanted more desperately than she wanted anything else. Her body was warm, and her skin went artificially cold. Now she understood why the Followers all were cold, but they never seemed to mind. The Atrox's warmth was warmth that surpassed all others. She would never feel coldness again.  
  
"Vanessa." A voice was behind her.  
  
She turned and found Hector there, his eyes glowing, and only the top part of his body shown as it looked like his bottom half was concealed behind a cloud that blended with the background in space. She smiled at him, and looked down, she to was only a top half.  
  
"This is what it feels like to be favored by the Atrox. Never ending warmth, nothing to worry about, and nothing to obligate you except to fore fill your own desires. The Atrox is more powerful than anything you will ever feel. That is why most people want to convert. The Atrox takes away all feeling of insecurity and lets you live on your terms." He explained, and then looked to his left. She followed his gaze to a shooting star, that whisked past them, and she could feel the warmth of it as it past, and headed off, past the earth into space. "Do you regret your decision, Vanessa?" He asked, softly, touching her arm.  
  
She looked back at him, and smiled. "I've never felt more alive." And they were off, surrounding the plants with their spirit, and then off again, exploring things that they knew no one would ever see any closer.  
  
TBC 


	3. Stanton

Moon Demon By: Princess Ashley  
  
(AN: Loooooooooooong chapter)  
  
Stanton's car was parked on the sand, a little ways outside of Hollywood. About the same place he had last seen Vanessa. The Dungeon was only about five minutes from here, so he could get back in good time for the ceremony. The moon was full, and the craters were blacker than they normally were. The goddess Selene was angry. She had lost a daughter to Atrox by the worst means. Vanessa was a demon now, and the only way for her to get out of it was to die. There was no crossing over to the light for demons, like the Followers. Vanessa was bound to a life of servitude to the Atrox.  
  
Just like him. Stanton's devotion was as permanent as Vanessa's. The Prince of the Night was the highest honor given to a Follower. He was more than happy to accept it. His feelings for Serena were wavering, and he could feel it as much as she could. But still he would seek out the daughters, for every night since Vanessa vanished to see what they were doing now. To see if they were plotting to bring her back, and if they were, warn them that there were only two outcomes to it. Either Vanessa would die, or they would. The Atrox had already enfolded Vanessa into its grasp, much like it did himself. Vanessa's soul was lost to the moon's light, and only under the moon could her true self show again.  
  
It had been almost two months since Vanessa left. He had been searching out all of the people she had used to hang out with, just wanting to know what they were thinking about.  
  
Michael had been his first target. The real Michael. He was back and the first thing he did was try to get in touch with Vanessa. He tried in vain, and when he asked the Daughters where she was, Catty burst into tears, Tianna wouldn't look at him, and Jimena wouldn't answer. Serena had been the one to tell him. "She's gone."  
  
He had looked shocked. "Gone? On a vacation or something?" Numbskull. If she was on a vacation, how would that have explained the girls' reactions.  
  
"No. She's gone." Michael seemed to get the picture after that.  
  
"She's dead?" He asked again, hoping against hope that hadn't been the fate that had taken his girlfriend.  
  
"She's as good as dead." Jimena whispered, and then they all took off, unable to look at the wounded look on Michael's face any longer.  
  
(Stanton's POV)  
  
I admit; I had a fanning jealously for Michael. He seemed to be able to get everything I couldn't. Vanessa being one of those things. I had been assigned to watch her, make sure that everything was going to plan before we could take down two of the Daughters and gain the favor of the gods. But fate had another plan for me. I felt the purity in her before I felt anything else. I had never been in love before that, but I imagined that that must have been what it felt like. She reminded me of the purity I once had. In a way, she represented everything that was me. She was pure, but I could also feel a sense of darkness when I looked harder. She was pure past, and my dark future. Everything that I was reflecting in her eyes every time she looked at me. I didn't want to look into her eyes, because I would have been almost afraid that she would reject me when she saw the deadness there.  
  
~*  
  
I died, many years ago  
  
But you can make me feel  
  
That it isn't so  
  
So why you come to be with me  
  
I think I finally know  
  
*~  
  
But Vanessa already had Michael, she liked him before me, maybe loved him even. I was there second, so she stuck with the first. But I could feel for a brief few minutes that she loved me like I loved her. I had taken her into my memories, and with the purity in her heart, she had tried to save me from the Atrox. She still failed, and I was still taken. But I couldn't hurt now, not only because she showed me kindness, but also because I didn't want to. I wanted her to be with me, so I offered her to become a Follower like me. But didn't do it. She was in love with the light, and like me, now she was the worst of the side that she had put so much effort into fighting. And it only made me want her more.  
  
Serena had been one of those girls that are the kind you can have a crush on. She was loveable, artistic, smart, and dark. I could feel the soul of Hekate when I saw her. I met her before I met Vanessa, but Vanessa was the one that struck full force. But it was clear that I couldn't have her. I needed love, and Serena seemed to be the one that was willing to give it to me. I needed someone to love me, to make me feel again. I desperately wanted to love her like she loved me, but every time I looked at her, I saw Vanessa. I saw her eyes, and the feel of her skin every time I kissed Serena. I felt dirty and heartless feeling like this. It was completely unfair to Serena, and completely unfair to me. I spent many nights hating myself for it, forcing myself to say that I could end that façade. But I couldn't. So when Cassandra tricked me into almost turning Maryanne, I felt strangely relieved, until I felt the dislike radiating from my real love. Vanessa was mad that she had stuck up for me, and I felt great searching through the memories where Vanessa had stood against them when they talked about me, and I knew she cared. But she was angry, and I knew I couldn't leave it like this.  
  
But I was completely unprepared for when they tried to cross me over back to the light. All the pain almost killed me. But when they succeeded, and Serena hugged me and kissed me, I felt even worse, wishing it was Vanessa. Serena loved me, and I couldn't love her the way she and I wanted to. Vanessa was always there in Serena's place. In fact, I know I sound completely horrid but when Serena finally told me she hated me, it was the happiest moment in my life.  
  
~*  
  
You're scared, ashamed of what you feel  
  
And you can't tell the ones you love  
  
You think they couldn't deal  
  
Whisper in a dead man's ear  
  
It doesn't make it real  
  
*~  
  
Of course, I felt the coldness in my body for the first time in a while, but I was free. I was tired of hurting her, and I was proud that she left me. She was too precious to let me do that to her. But then there was that same problem about Vanessa. And now I had no one, even though I felt Serena constantly starring into the shadows, wishing I was there, hoping that I would go after her, and tell her that I loved her, and make it all better. I couldn't, even though it would have made Vanessa happy, I couldn't.  
  
That was why I was so eager to help when I learned that the demon was coming to dispose of her. I grew jealous when I heard him talk of her like a man in love. The way I would talk of her if I didn't have my pride. I couldn't go myself; the Daughters would drive me away. So I sent Finis, disguised as her beloved Michael to help her, to protect her in a way that I couldn't. But I could feel her feelings for Hector, and I couldn't stand it. But I must say, I couldn't have been more thrilled when I heard her in my mind, trying to find me. She was in the Dungeon, and I could hear her asking the Followers for me, and they didn't know. I was enraged to see the twists and swirls and peacocks on her arms, neck and chest. Hector had her, and the demon would take her. I couldn't interfere with the Atrox's will.  
  
~*  
  
That's great  
  
But I don't wanna play  
  
'Cause being with you touches me  
  
More than I can say  
  
And sense I'm only dead to you  
  
I'm saying stay away  
  
*~  
  
Now she was a demon, and once again, Hector and Vanessa were summoned by the Atrox to return to earth. They're pleasure cruise was done for the moment. I went into her mind briefly, stretching all the power the Atrox gave to me, and I saw what she saw. The moon, the planets, the stars, and the colors. I wished I could have been there with her to see all of it. Me and her, instead of her and Hector. I could hardly wait to see her again.  
  
That was my last thought as I looked at my digital watch and saw it was time to get to the ceremony. I would be seeing Vanessa shortly. I hoped into my car, and sped away, spraying sand behind the wheels.  
  
~*  
  
And let me rest in peace, Let me rest in peace  
  
Let me get some sleep, let me take my love and bury it  
  
In a hole six foot deep, I can lay my body down  
  
But I can't find my sweet release, so let me rest in peace  
  
*~  
  
The ceremony took place in a clearing in the woods behind the Hollywood Bowl stadium. It was where I first let Vanessa see me. I had read her thoughts and smiled when I found out she thought I was good-looking.  
  
It was the same small clearing that she and Michael had been in. There was a bonfire there, and the lower Followers were dancing around it. It reminded me of the Indians celebratory dance. Then I saw something hanging on a metal pole in the middle of the fire. I recognized it as the same charm that expelled and exposed the Followers. It was Vanessa's necklace with the charm of Selene on it. The drums were pounding hard in a lunar song that called to the universe to open and gift them with the demons that would be their victory. The necklace was black, with silver wisps on it, which in my opinion made it look better than before.  
  
The Regulators, in their natural look, with excess skin, and mossy color, took my black shirt, leaving me in only my baggy black pants and cuffs on my wrists. Then they put black paint on my chest and arms, and circling my eyes with it, giving me raccoon eyes. They put the ceremony oil on my skin, making me look wet, and my hair was drenched with it as well, making it shiny and limp, but still thick. I looked to the other immortals. The males were all the same as I, and the females had on a loose cropped sleeveless black halters on. I could see the lower females and males eying us with lust at our appearances, but still being respectful.  
  
The drums silenced, and then rocked harder, making the ground shake. Yvonne, Sparta, the twins, Ravyn and Faylin, Dixie, and the Lecta from last month, Craven gathered around the fire, signaling the start of the dance, and waiting for me to join. It was the immortal's dance, and the Prince was also required to dance, to please the gods enough to grant the Atrox's request to open the gates to time and space, and let Vanessa and Hector pass through. I walked towards them after taking off my shoes, and walking on the soft warm sand that had been put there for the dance. I walked in between Yvonne and Craven, and put my hands into the fire. It was hot and comforting, and lifted my hands as they caught the flame. It didn't burn, just rose from my hands as if on a match. I gave one hand to Yvonne and the other to Craven. They placed their hands in mine, and the fire spread to their hands, and they continued the fire circle, till all the immortals hands were alight with the fire. Then the drums broke into a fast beating, and we danced.  
  
I spread my hands to align with Sparta's. His hands twined with mine and we twisted and bent as one, and before we knew it, we were lost in the beat. It wasn't long before I was dancing with Yvonne and Dixie. Craven and Sparta were sandwiching the twins. They were very limber, and were able to bend all the way backwards and come up between each other's legs, and still keep their feet. And I felt the time to end the dance was near, and a shot a looked at Yvonne through half-lidded eyes, and took the hint, and spread the message. Soon the drums came a sudden stop, and stood still in time with them, stone still. The smoke from the fire was burning higher and higher, till I was sure it almost reached the heavens. Then I felt a familiar tune coming down as I saw a shaking in the earth. And then there was light. All the Followers looked up to see what looked like a crack in the sky, and a white light was shining through it, like a rip in time, and the faint music still played.  
  
~*  
  
I know I should go, but I'll follow you  
  
Like a man possessed, there's a traitor here  
  
Beneath my breast, and it hurts me more than you've ever guessed  
  
If my heart could beat it would break my chest  
  
But I can see you're unimpressed  
  
*~  
  
I could hear a voice in the wind, whispering into my ears. I was overcome with the sorrowful light that overtook us all, but I could sense another presence. It wasn't dark, and then I knew what it was.  
  
The Daughters were here, watching the ceremony. They were for Vanessa. But I could feel their eyes on my back. And one was burning into my flesh. I slowly went into the person's mind, making it as natural as I could as the fissure in the sky widened. Serena was watching me. Her thoughts flooded me, and I slowly wandered around, careful not to mess up her train of thought. Sadness, she wanted me. Anger, I wasn't helping them get Vanessa back. Betrayal, she was still stuck that I had tried to turn a human into a Follower. And one more emotion, and I was afraid to name it. The fissure was almost the size of a doorway. Love. She still loved me. My heart wretched. 'No, please, no.'  
  
And then I felt it. The crack had opened wide enough for two people to walk through. And I felt Vanessa's presence before I saw hers and Hector's silhouettes against the light. I heard the faint gasps behind me. Yvonne heard them to. I went into her mind and told her not to say anything. She looked at me confused. I told her that the ceremony must be completely ended until anyone could move. We would take care of them later.  
  
It was only their ghostly figures that floated down to earth. Their transparent bodies were shimmering in the moonlight. I watched transfixed at Vanessa. She was beautiful.  
  
Her luxurious thick blond hair was blowing away from her face, and her eyes were closed. I could tell from here that there was gloss and glitter on her face, and she looked generally like he had when I took her to save Catty, almost a whole year ago. Except for a few things. Her dress, instead of blue, was black, and her shoes were lace up boots, and her wrists were circled with dozens of light metal bracelets. But it was only when her ghostly figure touched the ground that it became fully solid. She opened her eyes, a looked straight at me.  
  
I heard Tymmie whistle behind me, and I smirked. He always liked Vanessa the best out of all the Daughters. Karyl, who was beside Tymmie was having some pretty X-rated thoughts right then, so I won't say anything, but I did send a shock wave through his head to make him refrain from his fantasy. Vanessa could read minds now.  
  
Hector stood beside her, but they didn't look at each other. In fact, the first thing Vanessa did was start walking towards me. I saw her smile sweetly, as she always did. She urged me to read her mind, and my heart soared with what I found. She was really happy to see me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I pulled her to me in a hug. I heard the Daughters suck their breath behind me, but this was my moment. I would deal with them in a minute.  
  
"How was space?" I asked, teasingly as I could. My worst fear was that she had fallen in love with Hector, therefore ruining my chances once again. 'My life sucks.'  
  
She smiled. "It was good. There's no time in space, but I would say it was a pretty good vacation." Then she frowned. "Are you blocking your mind from me on purpose? I just get this power and all you can do is block me." She pouted adorably.  
  
I smirked deviously at her, and saw her weaken in the knees as she always did. 'Damn, I'm good.' "Sorry, why don't you go read Karyl's mind? I'm sure you'd be interested in what he's thinking right now."  
  
I laughed as Vanessa made a face that was something between embarrassment and disgust. Yep, the same old Vanessa, no matter how evil she gets. Then she brightened.  
  
"Is this a party? Do we get to dance! I haven't danced in the longest time! Or, at least it seems like it." She looked around, taking in the drums and the fire and the sensual attire the immortals were in, and the Followers looked like they wanted to party.  
  
I smiled at her again, and Yvonne came up to us. "Welcome to the group, gal. Let's see the moves you got." She took Vanessa's hand and moved in front of the fire where a few Regulators were waiting.  
  
Vanessa giggled as they started to paint her arms, chest and face. Hector seemed to be catching up with a Follower named Kelly. Last I heard, she was his favorite, and also next in line to become Lecta. I couldn't read any emotions besides friendship in his and her mind, so as far as I was concerned, she was fair game. And I was going to make the most of it. After Vanessa was drenched in henna and oils, Yvonne grabbed her and they started to dance. The drums banged in a body-banging pace, and I watched as Vanessa and Yvonne slinked around each other sensuously. I could see the newer and more vulnerable Followers sweating as they followed their movements with their eyes. Tymmie was dancing with Cassandra, who was recently turned back into a Follower by yours truly. Karyl was dancing close with them. Hector danced more slowly with Kelly, who was enjoying her new boy toy. But my eyes were fixed on Vanessa as she and Yvonne made vigorous movements with their stomachs, and bending their knees impossibly long to be able to keep their balance. I finally couldn't take it anymore.  
  
I walked slowly into the mass of dancers, making my way towards Vanessa. Then I could feel an etching in my mind, and I knew Serena was straining to see what was happening. I would let her go in for a while. The only thing I cared about was Vanessa, and that dress that was clinging tightly to her curves. I came up behind her, and she saw me. She smiled and started moving against me. She was now sandwiched between Yvonne and me. Her wet back was pressed firmly on my slippery chest, perfectly in line with the whole of my body. Yvonne was still moving against her front until she was swept away by one of her own Followers. I had Vanessa to myself now. She wrapped my painted arms around her stomach, letting me feel the belly-dancer-like movements. She reached her hands behind her to loose her hands in my damp hair, and I turned my head around to rest in the crook of her neck. I went into her mind, and smiled as I found she was going weak with my breath on her neck.  
  
Then the thoughts in my mind started scrambling around as Serena was frantically searching around, apparently alarmed by my thoughts on Vanessa. I had to let go of Vanessa abruptly to keep my balance as I tried to shove Serena out of my head. But I had let her stay to long. She was already to far in for me to get her out. 'Damn it.'  
  
~  
  
Serena looked alarmed as she tried to get out. But she was too lost in his thoughts that she found herself stuck. She had been searching for the meaning of the ceremony, and to see what he was thinking. She was surprised when she got in easily. 'Must be too distracted.' She thought.  
  
The Daughters had all watched as the gateway to the universe opened again, for the third time in the year, and were all equally shocked to see Vanessa, no longer Vanessa. And what had shocked them even more was that the first thing she did was go to Stanton. Serena had felt a pang of jealousy as he held her tight, and it only grew when she saw the way Stanton was looking at her. 'It's only lust. He loves me.' She thought. She calmed down when she saw Yvonne take Vanessa away from him, but she had frowned again when she saw Stanton take off to dance with her. She took to his mind to make sure her thoughts were true. There was no way Stanton didn't love her anymore. Right?  
  
But her hopes were shattered when she saw what Stanton felt towards the new demon in a Goddess' body. Her eyes started to tear as she found all Stanton's feelings in a rushing surge as he neared Vanessa, fully intending to dance with her. She found the feelings towards Vanessa from the first time he'd seen her. But Stanton had said he'd loved her. Was he lying? Then why hadn't she read any lies in his thoughts?  
  
She was determined to believe that Stanton still loved her, but right now she had to focus on getting out of his thoughts. But it seemed that she wouldn't have to, sense a voice in Stanton's thoughts cause her to fall back in shock. "GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HEAD!!!!!!" Serena stumbled back, falling against a nearby tree, and the other Daughters quickly tried to hide themselves before the Followers saw them. But it was too late. Stanton had found out who was in his mind. And it seemed he had for a while, because Yvonne and the rest of the Followers were already in a gang to bring them into the little party.  
  
~  
  
I felt hands come down on my shoulders, and I looked up to see Vanessa holding me, asking what was wrong. I didn't answer, I just sent a message to Yvonne to get the Followers together and bring me the Daughters. I could feel Vanessa's power come into me, and I felt like I had the strength to get Serena out. Vanessa cleared my mind with hers, slowly sorting out everything, and managed to trap Serena in my thoughts. I finally grabbed Serena's telepathy and finally thought straight enough to yell at her. 'GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HEAD!!!!!!' I screamed, and forced her out. I could feel her fall out, and my thoughts came back into focus. I stood straight again, just in time to see the mob of Followers raid the bushes. I heard the yells and grunts of the Daughters, but I knew that the Followers had them.  
  
I looked at Vanessa, who was looking at me with confused eyes. "The Daughters." I said, and she seemed to understand. She turned to Hector, who was watching the mob with mad eyes, flames forming at his feet. I decided to move back to give the Followers room to bring the Daughters to me. I walked over towards the fire, standing there with flames at my back. It felt really refreshing, but I was still pissed. Pissed that the Daughters had ruined the dance, his dance with Vanessa. The Followers had formed what looked like a pickup line. He smirked as he saw them bringing the squirming Daughters to him from the tops of their heads. They were unwilling crowd surfers.  
  
Jimena came first. Yvonne and Craven had to hold her still, her struggles were getting weaker. But their powers were stronger under the light of the moon. Catty came second. They sat her down on the ground. She had gotten caught in a thorn bush in her struggle to get away. There were thorns up and down her legs. Tymmie held her shoulders and she rolled up her caprices and try to get the dozens of splinters from her leg. Tianna was next. Her hair was in a tangle, looking a bit like a rat's nest. Her arms and legs had to be held she was struggling so much. Then Serena came. She had lost her shoes in the fight. Her blouse was open so the light from the amulet was shining in their eyes. So they kept her front from their faces as they carried her and held her arms down as someone threw a cloth over the amulet to keep it from blinding them. All four of them looked up and saw Stanton starring at them with anger and contempt in his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice returning to the usual calmness, but they could all see the madness behind my eyes.  
  
Catty was the only one who answered. "We want Vanessa back!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes. I felt my eyes soften, but only for a moment. She was Vanessa's former best friend, or at least until she found that Tianna was a much better companion. I sneered at her.  
  
"Your tears are vain, Goddess. You chose your path and Vanessa chose hers. It is no longer in your power to tell her what is right and wrong."  
  
"Why are you doing this, Stanton?" Serena cried out. "Why are you taking our friend from us? Don't you care? Are you changed that much that you won't even listen to me!" She yelled, watching me with disbelief.  
  
I could only looked at her. "You're saying it was my idea that Vanessa leave? I believe that it was your fault she left. Or are you looking for someone to blame it on?" I scoffed.  
  
She looked at me with a furiousness that surpassed any feeling I had ever felt from her. Her mind hit me with all the power she had, but it was not enough. I was still angry from how they treated Vanessa and had the nerve to pin it on me. I stuck her with my mind and she flinched, but she finally looked at me with red eyes, and, wrenching her arms free, tore off the cloth that covered her amulet, at the same time, Tianna, Catty, and Jimena did the same. The light came hard on my eyes, and I growled in pain. I could still see the light behind my eyelids.  
  
But then something else happened. I felt the light start to loose its power. I looked up. The Daughters had equally confused looks on their faces. Even without Vanessa, they still should have been able to hold up the light barrier long enough to try to get away. Then I saw Catty turn her eyes and gasp. I looked to my left, following her sight. What I saw made me smirk.  
  
Vanessa's eyes were closed, and her arms outstretched towards the sky. I could feel her power and I looked towards the sky. The moon was dispersing into a half moon, crescent moon, and then finally an eclipse appeared. The goddesses' power was at its weakest now. The amulets slowly began to loose their power, and the Followers took their holds on the girls once again.  
  
Serena let out a sob. "How could you do this? Vanessa was the one that almost saved your life." Her head was bent to the ground.  
  
I started, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. Vanessa stood there, looking even more beautiful now that the light was gone, leaving only the stars to reflect on her wet skin. She looked at the girls briefly before looking at the Followers holding them.  
  
"Let them go. We just got here." Vanessa gave me a lingering gaze. "No need to relieve me of my fun so early. I need a reason to stay." She smiled at me, letting her innocence take over again. I looked at the Followers, made a quick gesture, and they released their captures.  
  
Then Hector addressed them. "Now leave. You'd better hope that next time we meet; Vanessa is here to save you again. But I doubt it." His tone was nasty and rude. But the Daughters got the point. They slowly got up to walk away through the path that the Followers had conveniently made for them. They took one last look at Vanessa, and then ran as if flames were on their heels.  
  
Vanessa sighed, and turned away. The Followers were still looking at me, Vanessa and Hector, as if awaiting instruction. Then Vanessa looked up, and turned around again, a cheery smile on her face. "Hey, the Dungeon's nearby right? Come on! This is a party that ain't gonna stop till I get my fill! You all coming?" She smiled as they all seemed to brighten and started to leave from the clearing behind the Hollywood Bowl. She watched them all leave, until it was only she and I.  
  
I walked up and touched her shoulder. She looked up at me, and I questioned her in my mind. She smirked like the minx she was. "What? I have a hankering for dancing." I took her hand and lead to her my car. I opened the door for her on the passenger side, much like I did before when she was trying to save Catty. I jumped into the driver's side, and immediately took off towards the Dungeon. The party wasn't over yet.  
  
~* So leave me be  
  
And let me rest in peace  
  
Let me get some sleep, let me take my love and bury it  
  
In a hole six foot deep, I can lay my body down  
  
But I can't find my sweet release, so let me rest in peace  
  
So let me rest in peace, why won't you let me rest in peace?  
  
*~  
  
TBC  
  
(AN: Song: Rest in Peace, Album: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Once more with feeling soundtrack.) 


	4. Payasa

Moon Demon By: Princess Ashley  
  
Chapter 4: Payasa  
  
"I can't believe Vanessa." Jimena whispered, her head almost touching her knees as she sat on the love seat in Serena's living room. Collin made to put his arm around her, but touch better of it, and just let her calm down a bit. He looked over at Catty. She had her head on the arm of the couch, sighing every five minutes, as if trying to make sure this was all real. Tianna had her head on Derek's lap. She was thoroughly exhausted from fighting the arms of the Followers. And plus a huge amount of guilt was lying in her lap at the thought that she might have been the reason that Vanessa doubted Catty's friendship. Tianna had never felt so bad. And while the others were pondering how Vanessa could do something like that to them, Tianna was pondering ways to make up for the loneliness she had caused Vanessa.  
  
"She was lonely. She had every right to do what she did." Tianna whispered back, voicing her thoughts.  
  
The other daughters looked at her in shock, and Derek looked at her with questioning eyes. Tianna sighed. "What's done is done. She's a demon now, of her own will. She doesn't where the shackles anymore. She wears them as a symbol of her devotion to the Atrox. And I'm sure it will treat her with more respect than we did. We should have known how she was feeling." She expressed. And the others looked at Serena, silently asking if she had known anything.  
  
She looked crestfallen. "I didn't even think to check her mind." She said, looking down. "I guess I was so worried that she would find out what we were doing that I just forgot." She looked completely helpless. Then she looked up. "The Atrox." She trailed off, thinking about something, realization hitting her. Then she snapped out of it. "That Atrox! That's it!" Everyone looked at her as if questioning her sanity. "When Zahi was trying to convert me, the Atrox offered me something that I had never told anyone about. It was my secret desire, and I wanted it so much it clouded my mind! That's it! The Atrox must have offered Vanessa something that she couldn't resist!" She cried. Everyone seemed to break out of their stupor and started to get hopeful looks in their eyes.  
  
Catty was breathing hard. "We need to find out what the Atrox offered her! Maybe it wasn't us that made her leave." She smiled brightly as she felt some of the guilt leave her. Everyone appeared to have lost their gloominess. Except for one.  
  
Tianna was loosing herself in her despair. They had lost their guilt by blaming the Atrox for their mistake. She was the only one who couldn't loose it. It was their fault, and more her fault than anyone's. She had to do something, and whatever it was, she had to do it alone.  
  
~  
  
Vanessa walked down Wilshire Street. This was where the rivaling gang of Ninth Street, Jimena's old gang, hung out. She could make out the pounding of drums and screeching guitars as they hit the high notes. She wore jean hip-huggers, a fishnet black shirt over a dark blue tank top, covered by a black leather trench coat. She wore black ankle-breakers with a lot of straps covering her feet. Her hair had added black and red streaks, and was curled and pulled into a half ponytail, and black mascara. Her lips were covered in dark red gloss, making them even more visible despite the late hour.  
  
She walked haughtily past the garage, and as she traced the minds of the occupants, she could tell they were all looking at her.  
  
"Vanessa!" She turned to look at her caller.  
  
Payasa was making her way towards her, her body covered in black and chains; her jeans were too impossibly low to be considered appropriate. Payasa had recently gotten her eyebrow pierced, and Vanessa had to admit it looked good on her.  
  
"What are you doing down here? You wanna get jumped?" She asked, looking at the other members of Wilshire 5, all the males looking at Vanessa with hunger in their eyes. A boy came up to them to stand beside Payasa. Like Payasa, he was in all black, save for the silver chains and blue ribbons hanging from his Gothic style pants. Vanessa heard Jimena talk about him and his reputation once. This was Tavio.  
  
"Tavio, Vanessa. Vanessa, Tavio." Payasa introduced, waving off the interference.  
  
"What are you doing down here, Cleveland. Why aren't you with your goody- goody groupies?" He asked, his recently acquired lip ring glinting in the streetlight's glare.  
  
"Just checking out the order." She said, not afraid at all, and he seemed to get her confidence, and he smiled at her.  
  
He flicked his head over towards the garage, where most of Wilshire 5 were dancing, to what sounded like Good Charlotte. 'How uncharacteristic.' She thought. He smiled at her, almost guessing her thoughts. "We listen to whatever we want to. It's not all about body banging." He put his hands on her hips. "Dance with me, Vanessa." He said, his handsome face getting closer to hers. She smiled slightly, enjoying her control. Payasa led the way back to the garage, and Tavio pulled Vanessa to him, and the others seemed to fall into step behind them. Vanessa swung her hips from side to side, enticing her male audience, and admiring glances from the females. Tavio was thrilled to have her as a dance partner. She was happy. 'Why didn't I ever join a gang when I was human?' She asked herself, realizing all the fun she was missing out on being the good girl.  
  
~  
  
"So, what made you turn retro girl?" Payasa asked, as she and Vanessa walked down the street, making the turn towards Vanessa's old street, and unknowingly, towards Serena's house.  
  
"Nothing retro. I just opened up my eyes a bit, got away," She answered. "Found myself."  
  
Payasa rolled her eyes. "You sound like you're on the 'Soul Station.' Just tell me. I already know about the whole goddesses thing, and despite what you think, you can trust me." She said, looking at her expectantly.  
  
Vanessa turned to her. "I'm a demon." She said bluntly.  
  
Payasa's carefully drawn eyebrows shot up. Vanessa almost laughed.  
  
"Truly. I can read your mind, have fire growing from my footsteps, and basically anything I want. The Daughters want to get me back, and I'm not in any hurry to get back to them."  
  
"They bag ya?" Payasa asked, as if she understood.  
  
"Basically." Vanessa nodded. "They decided that Tianna was of more value than me, and I found out, and now I'm against them. End of story."  
  
"Not completely. You're a demon. Is that, like, worse than a Follower? Like that Stanton guy?" She asked. Vanessa smiled at Stanton's name, remembering the previous night.  
  
"Man, Serena's going to be pissed at you." Payasa said, breaking Vanessa out of her thoughts. "What?" She asked dumbly. "I mean, you have a thing for Stanton. And now that you're a Follower, or some dark.thing," She said, not finding the right word. "You have the perfect chance to get him." She said, smiling, as if she couldn't have made a better choice herself. Vanessa was suddenly reminded that she was talking the cold-hearted gang member Payasa again. But she appreciated that she wasn't taking the Daughter's side.  
  
"Actually, I've liked him for a while. And he's made it clear that he liked me first. I was the first girl he really kissed and felt something. I was reading his mind the night before they summoned me back to earth." She sighted dreamily, remembering her experiences in space. No places to go, no people to see, and no time to rush her, because every minute was an eternity there. What felt like centuries in space were actually only a few months on earth.  
  
"Ah. So, where does your new crew hang?" Payasa asked, wiggling her painted eyebrows, and Vanessa got the impression that she was planning on stopping by.  
  
"The Dungeon. It's like a black market to the regular markets. It's hidden to look like just some other department store." She said, giving Payasa the details on where she could find it and what it looked like.  
  
Payasa had a bright smile on her face as if Christmas had come early. "Are there enough sexy Followers to go around?" She asked, a minx's grin on her face. Vanessa smiled, thankful for another friend that wasn't a Follower.  
  
"Sure are. I have a feeling that you just might meet a lot of new friends. There's a party there tonight. Bring your friends, it's going to be full house tonight." Vanessa said.  
  
Payasa got a thoughtful look on her face. "What about the Daughters?" She asked, thoughts on her former friend Jimena.  
  
"If they are foolish enough to come there after Stanton and Hector's warning, then they deserve to get squashed." Vanessa said, as they walked past a house, that they soon recognized as Serena's. And even worse, there were six dark faces looking out at them. Vanessa grabbed Payasa's hand and leaned in the shadows, taking Payasa with her.  
  
~  
  
"Why the hell is Payasa hanging out with Vanessa?" Jimena asked. She was surprised to say the least when she looked out the window and found her old friend holding a casual conversation with Vanessa as if they were best friends. "Payasa must have figured out that Vanessa's a demon. Sounds just the thing she would do." She sat back down on the loveseat, folding her arms and pouting.  
  
Serena turned to them. "Payasa is going with Vanessa to the Dungeon tonight. There's a party. I read her mind. Payasa knows Vanessa's a demon and yet she still goes. What's wrong with her? Does she want to become a Follower?" She asked, everyone looking at Jimena who knew her the best.  
  
"Maybe not. But if she thought Vanessa was there. Payasa used to admire Vanessa for being so nice all the time. I think that trust might still be in her. And I'm guessing that Vanessa needs a friend that is other than a Follower. I'm pretty sure I'd like to get away from them every once in a while, even if I was one of them." Jimena said.  
  
"Should we go after her? Make sure she's going to be okay?" Collin asked, all knowing that he probably wouldn't be invited if they did decide to go.  
  
"Hector just about gave us our death warrant last time he saw us. If we did go, we'd have to go without our amulets, and we'd have to have a complete makeover. But that would take to much time. Isn't there something we can do to make sure that Payasa and whoever else she may bring will be okay?" Jimena asked, looking at Serena.  
  
"Well, I'm no witch. But according to Maggie, Selene might be able to help us." Serena said, going upstairs to get a book that Maggie had let her borrow.  
  
"Whoa! Time out. You mean you're gonna call on the big chick herself just to disguise yourselves?" Derek asked, his arm around a preoccupied Tianna's shoulders.  
  
Serena came back down. She turned the pages till she got to one of the last pages of the book that was marked with a pink tab. She scrolled down the page until she found what she was looking for. "Aha! I found it. It's called the 'lunae pen.' The warrior of the moon used it to disguise herself from enemies. It might work for us as well." She said.  
  
"How do we get it?" Catty asked.  
  
"There's an incantation here. Collin, I need seven of the purifying candles in the kitchen, and some charcoal." Collin and Jimena went to get the necessary items.  
  
They came back, and Serena took the charcoal, and drew a triangle, and then an upside down triangle on top of it, so it looked like the Star of David. She placed six candles at all of the points, and one in the middle. She took a match from beside the fireplace, and struck it, gently lighting all the candles, the middle on last.  
  
She blew out the match, and looked at the book. "Okay, this is ancient Roman, it's supposed to sound funny." Then she began.  
  
'Amon moon, Amon day, guardiana lunae hagst garith Selena, goddess of the moon.'  
  
The candles went out, as a small wind blew from overhead, and a small pink pen appeared in front of Serena. She gasped, dropping the book and grasping the pen. She looked up at the others. "It worked. I'm actually holding the weapon of disguise used by the warriors that fought for the moon."  
  
Jimena sighed. "Hurry up and see if it works." Serena took one last look at the book, and then stood up, still holding the pen. She held it above her head. She envisioned herself in a completely different look, like that of a punkie schoolgirl.  
  
Suddenly, her vision was black, and in a second back to normal. She looked down at herself. She was in a pair of light flare jeans, with signatures, writing and pictures all over them. Her hair was black and short, and jelled, sticking away from her face in swoosh waves. She had on a old Backstreet boys 2001 Tour shirt, and what looked like the wrist band of the bouncy balls on a string, along with many other funny bracelets. Her shoes were All-stars. She looked at the others, and squealed in delight at her new look.  
  
The others quickly wanted to try the pen out, and luckily, they let Derek and Collin come along. Tianna was the only one who didn't seem as outgoing as the rest were. If they were going spy on Vanessa, Tianna wouldn't be apart of it. But Derek convinced her to come for the fun. And since she was going, she decided that she would have a talk with Vanessa, alone.  
  
TBC 


	5. If you saw what I saw

Moon Demon By: Princess Ashley  
  
(AN: I would like to thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate it, it keeps me sane everyday. ^_^. Oh, and yes, to those who seem to have figured out the Lunae Pen, I did get that idea from Sailor Moon.)  
  
Chapter 5: If you had seen what I saw  
  
Stanton drove down the streets of Hollywood looking for Vanessa. She had told him to meet her somewhere around here, but she had failed to mention where. She told him that she would find him. He hadn't been driving long, but his thoughts weren't on Vanessa at the time. They were on the Daughters.  
  
(Stanton's POV)  
  
Wonder what they're planning to do now; one try never stopped them before. I don't think I've ever been this agitated over those girls before. It's because of Vanessa. She's one of us now and I have my chance. If those Daughters bring her back into the light I'll have lost her yet again. I can't let that happen. If those girls try another thing, it will be to their own undoing. Let Serena think I'm still in love with her all she wants. That isn't going to change anything. They are in my way, and I'm not going to help them anymore.  
  
I couldn't. I've helped them in the past, given them answers, the Secret Scroll, saving Serena from the cold fire, Serena from Lambert. I could help them with those things, but I will not help them with Vanessa, not after the way they treated her. The Atrox will take better care of her than Maggie or anyone else ever did.  
  
I was so lost in thought; I lost my focus on what was around me. But when I looked up again, I saw four girls and two guys walking down the street, probably headed to some party. They looked dressed enough to do so. But then when I looked ahead of them, I could see Vanessa standing there in the alley, waving at me. I stopped the car at the side of the road and got out. She was signaling me towards her silently. I looked at the six people; they had stopped, all looking at me. One trashed up schoolgirl looked like she was about to say something, but then stopped herself. I smirked, thinking that they were just sensing something about me like everyone else did. I walked into the alleyway where Vanessa stood.  
  
I put my arms around her. "Like the outfit." I said, looking at the fishnet shirt and tank top. She smiled, her hand on my arms.  
  
"I invited some friends along. Do you mind giving them a ride?" She asked.  
  
I frowned. "Depends. Who are they?"  
  
"Relax, not the Daughters or anyone like them. Payasa is Jimena's ex-best friend. Believe me, she's nothing like Jimena, except for that little mean streak, but she's okay. She's in Wilshire 5, the gang. She asked if she could come to the Dungeon tonight. She'll probably invite Tavio as well, but that's all I would think." She explained, and I released her to think on it.  
  
Why not? "Sure. They're on Wilshire?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yep." We headed back over to the car, but as we stepped out of the alley, the humans were still there, as if they had been casually trying to listen in. Vanessa noticed them. "You know, if you guys don't have anything better to do than listen to other people's conversation's, you seriously need to get a life." She said, taking a falling strand of hair back into her half ponytail, and hopped into the car. I got in as well; giving the humans a strange look, and then took off at a speed that I'm sure wasn't legal on these streets.  
  
I looked in the rear view mirror, and they were still starring after us. 'What are they starring at?' I thought.  
  
~  
  
Payasa was pretty, not as pretty as Vanessa, but just enough to make a regular guy ask for her phone number. Her hair looked like it was recently colored in cut, and was now a dark red and jaggedly uneven. Her eyebrows were carefully drawn; she had on a tight black vest that was only half zipped, giving off lots of cleavage, and her pants were really tight and light green and blue, with zippers all over, and ribbons entwining between her legs, a spiky collar, and three earrings in each ear. The boy, Tavio, was clad in black punk jeans and a tight yellow shirt, his hair was worn long.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Vanessa, smiling at me.  
  
"I could get used to them. Just as long as they're not spying for Jimena." I said, respecting the two as they walked closer to the car.  
  
"They're not. Jimena is only a has-been to these two. Payasa declared hundreds of times that she hated Jimena with a passion, and Tavio has only ever heard of Jimena."  
  
I nodded, and the two walked on either side of the car, getting in on each side.  
  
"Nice ride." Payasa declared appreciatively, brushing the expensive leather seats.  
  
"How much money did this one cost?" Tavio said, looking at Stanton with a 'why can't I ever jack a car that looks as good as this' look.  
  
"Dunno, I stole it." I said. Apparently the ever-so sophisticated Payasa forgot to tell Tavio what I was.  
  
"I hear ya." Tavio said, respect in his eyes for Stanton.  
  
I looked at Vanessa, and she smiled. 'I'm sure Payasa will tell him later. After he sees the people in the Dungeon, he'll be a little curious.' She whispered across my mind. I nodded, and sped up, not wanting to miss the party.  
  
"This is a party all night, right?" Tavio asked, putting his hands behind his head, leaning back.  
  
"If you live that long, yes." Payasa said, exchanging a wink with Vanessa, and Tavio smiled, as if they were challenging him.  
  
"I'll take that bet." He said as they finally reached the Dungeon. I looked out Vanessa's window as I felt her annoyance in my mind. There were the humans I saw earlier were standing outside the Dungeon.  
  
"If they came here for a party, I'll give them a party. Excuse me," She said to Payasa, Tavio and I. "I'm going to go give them a proper welcome." She started to get out of the car.  
  
"Sounds like fun. I wanna help." Payasa said, getting out, Tavio following her. I smiled, and turned the car off, getting out, and strutted behind them towards the humans.  
  
~  
  
(Jimena's POV)  
  
We were waiting outside the Dungeon for Stanton and Vanessa to get here. Serena had told us Payasa was coming, but I saw Tavio come out of the car as well. Vanessa looked a little annoyed, but she masked it well behind a pretty smile; the one that used to be sincere when she was a Daughter.  
  
"You guys waiting to get in?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip, her leather jacket making a glare under the moon, and her eyes seemed to glow. I had to admit, she was very pretty, even if she is a demon. But we all had to look as inconspicuous as possible.  
  
Vanessa looked to line outside of the Dungeon. A lot of humans were going there, but not a lot of them stayed. They were too weak to stand all the energy in the Followers. Most had come here on dares, but we had to try and make Vanessa think we were here for the party. She looked back to us. "You come with us, we can get you in without the wait." She smiled; I could feel Collin and Derek tense behind me. They thought she was pretty as well. I tried to hide my jealousy and smiled back at her, like an innocent partygoer, pretending to be excited. I could feel a trickling in my mind, so I instantly blocked it, causing a look of confusion on Stanton's face as he stood behind Vanessa, and I could see his hands resting on her hips. I looked at Serena. Her smile was thin, and her fists were clenched. I wish I could have walked over to her and helped her, but that would have looked suspicious. "Really? You could get us in for free?" I asked, hoping I was convincing as a desperate popularity seeker. And the Dungeon could give someone popularity these days.  
  
Vanessa smiled at me as if I were a three year old. "Sure thing. Come." She grabbed Collin's hand, and he seemed willing enough to go with her. I wish I had Serena's power so I could snap him back into reality and remind him why we were here. I quickly masked my rage and went to walk behind Vanessa and Collin who were in an arm lock. Payasa clung to Derek, and then came Catty and Serena, and Stanton bringing up the rear.  
  
A Follower named Ryan was taking the human's money, but when he saw Vanessa, he smiled and moved aside. "Don't worry about them, they're with us." Vanessa said, gesturing to us, and then walked on.  
  
The music inside was so loud I thought my ears could pop. I would so much more prefer Planet Bang to this. Lucky Serena could numb the impact of the music on her ears with her mind control. My jealousy became heightened when I saw Vanessa grab Collin by his red vest and pull in onto the dance floor, and start moving sensually around him. I bet she thought he would be the first human she would turn, but I wouldn't let that happen. But I was tempted to punch her when I saw her place her hands in the back pockets of his jeans, and he let her. He was whipped. I looked over to Serena to see if she would rattle his mind a bit and get him to focus, but Stanton was dancing with her. He didn't know it was her, and I could tell that they were both trying to get into each other's minds, and both unsuccessful. Serena was enjoying dancing with him, but I could tell that Stanton's heart belonged to Vanessa now.  
  
~  
  
(Serena's POV)  
  
Stanton took me in his arms, but it didn't have any of the love that he had held me in before. He didn't know it was me, and that was depressing. I tried to go into his mind to find out what he was thinking, but his mind was like concrete, and I imagined so was mine. I knew he thought I was just another one of his victims, but I just wanted to be in his arms for the moment, enjoying the way things used to be before Vanessa became a demon.  
  
I leaned my head on his chest, and he pulled me forward, trying to get me to believe that he cared about me. It was the way that he did all of the girls he turned: Cassandra, Maryanne, and countless others. I just wanted to be there with him, loose myself in his warmth that he felt for me. Why would he take Vanessa over me? Was he just going for whoever was convenient? I thought, maddened.  
  
I looked up into his eyes, thinking he would open up. But there was no light there that was normally there. He wasn't trying to change me, and then I saw my true self's reflection in his eyes, behind the anger. He knew it was me!  
  
~  
  
Stanton could see the fear in Serena's eyes. She knew he knew. He gripped her arms tighter, and forced her to look at him, too see the anger.  
  
"What do you think you are trying to do?" He asked, making her wince with the coldness in his voice.  
  
Serena struggled in his arms. "Please, we just want Vanessa back." She pleaded.  
  
Stanton loosened his grip, his past affection for Serena begging him to show her some mercy. "You can't. Vanessa chose her path, and you chose yours."  
  
Serena tried to keep herself from crying. "We miss her. We're sorry, it was just a misunderstanding!"  
  
Stanton's eyes softened. "I know, but you have to understand. The light was what was keeping Vanessa from being who she is. This is her true self. The side that you never let her live because she was afraid that you would reject her like you rejected me. She had to hide herself. That's why she liked being around me more than you guys. She let herself live with me." He said, trying to get her to understand.  
  
"She could have done that and still been on the light side. We will never stop trying to get her back. And even if we don't, the new generation of Daughters will come and try to get her back as well. You can't stop us." Serena said, determination in her voice.  
  
Stanton shoved her away. "Try all you want, but I will not help you. Vanessa doesn't want to go back. You see her; she's more indulgent and more self-assured than she ever was. She likes being that way."  
  
But Serena was persistent. "She can be indulgent and self-assured on the light side, Stanton. Not just Followers are like that."  
  
Stanton took Serena's shoulders and turned her around. She saw that she was facing Vanessa, who was slinking around Collin, and he seemed to be enjoying it. Serena gasped as she realized that Collin wasn't even under any spell. He was hypnotized in the aura and the intoxicating waves that were purely Vanessa. Serena had never seen Vanessa dance with such charisma.  
  
"Go into her mind, and then you'll see what the Atrox offered her." Stanton said from behind her, and Serena reluctantly entered Vanessa's mind. Under all her thoughts about the cute closed-minded boy she was dancing with, there was a space in the back of her mind. Serena dove in the brain bubble, and an image flooded her. And Serena saw what the Atrox promised that Vanessa wanted so badly.  
  
Serena gasped, suddenly snapped out of Vanessa's mind.  
  
TBC 


	6. The Atrox's promise

Moon Demon By: Princess Ashley  
  
Chapter 6: The Atrox's promise  
  
There was darkness. Complete darkness. Serena could only see flashes of colors; sometimes she would see someone here and there. She could see Vanessa's mother, completely gorgeous and young again, and other people that Vanessa loved. Serena wondered briefly why none of the daughters were there. Then she saw them. She could see herself, rushing past her, crying her eyes out in loss. Jimena was a frequent visitor at the youth authority camp, and Catty didn't paint pictures anymore. But for some reason, Tianna wasn't there. Vanessa, for some reason, didn't want anything to happen to Tianna. Maybe it was just so Tianna could watch the other Daughters in pain from Vanessa leaving, or maybe something else.  
  
Then, in the far edge of the Atrox's promise, there was Stanton and Vanessa. His arms were around Vanessa, laying on Vanessa's old bed while she clung to what looked like a red pillow, and Serena could see the word embedded into it. GODDESS. It was the pillow Stanton gave to her. Serena choked. Vanessa had wanted Stanton.  
  
'Why does Vanessa want to make us so miserable?' Serena thought, her last one before she was snapped out of Vanessa's mind.  
  
~  
  
Vanessa could feel her thoughts swirling, and she had to grasp her head so she wouldn't loose her balance, putting one hand on Collin's shoulder as he looked at her with concern. She could suddenly see everything the Atrox had promised her, and then she knew that someone was in her mind. She looked around, and she could see Stanton standing behind the trashed up schoolgirl from earlier outside the Dungeon. Vanessa looked closer, and started to dig into the girl's mind. And she was there.  
  
'Serena!' She thought. 'Clever disguise, Daughter.' She kissed Collin on the cheek before walking towards Serena.  
  
"I thought Hector made it really clear that you were bench wax if you ever came near me again." She hissed, causing Serena to wince. Vanessa felt a slight pang of guilt. Serena used to be her friend, and that was causing her to be a little gentler than she would around any other person. But she was in Vanessa's way, and she had to make it clear that she didn't want anything to do with the Daughters.  
  
"Serena, I'm going to say this one last time. Leave me alone. You can't convince me to become a Daughter again. You can ask Maggie. I can't become a Daughter again. The Moon has rejected me. If I go back, I'll have no memory of anything of you or anything. I'll be human, and that is far worse than being what I am now." Vanessa glared. She looked over at Collin, who was patiently waiting for her to return. She smiled, and turned back. "As much fun as this is, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, or I'm sure there are a lot of Followers that would love to have some fun with Daughters that are conveniently without their amulets." She reached behind Serena to take Stanton's hand, and pull him into one of the shadowy areas close to the speakers, and began to dance with him, glancing at Serena with a final warning in her eyes.  
  
Serena almost cried. She walked over to Collin and took his arm, and back towards the Daughters, telling them the situation, and one by one, they left. All except for one.  
  
The tall girl in baggy yellow cargo pants, and a clingy black shirt stayed behind as the others left. She slowly eased along the wall, getting closer and closer to Serena and Stanton when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, and a boy with black clothes and piercings in his nose pulled her close to him. She recognized him as Tymmie. It looked like he had grown his hair back, and it was once again light blond with black roots. She smiled; he was cuter this way. She let him put his hands on her hips and pull her against him, grinding his own hips into hers. She felt wild suddenly. She slid her hands along his neck, feeling him getting enticed. He bent his knees, and so did she. His hands entwined hers, and he pushed his torso against her. She was panting from the heat in the hollow of his neck, and she could feel him shudder. She smiled and nuzzled his neck slowly, and his hands went down on her clenching thighs. She put her hands on his neck again, unaware that almost everyone in the Dungeon was watching there show, including Vanessa and Stanton.  
  
Vanessa was smiling as she realized who the girl was. 'Not bad, Tianna.' She thought, pulling Stanton to the small clearing that Tymmie and Tianna had made themselves. It was only when they started to dance that Tianna looked up, and her heart almost stopped as she saw the look in Vanessa's eyes. Vanessa winked at her.  
  
'Nice moves, Tianna.' Vanessa's voice trailed in her mind. She relaxed as she realized that Vanessa was only dancing with her. Vanessa ran a hand across Stanton's head as he turned, and he pushed her shoulders, and she pushed herself agasint his chest. He smiled, and reached his hands to touch her lower back, moving her body from one side to the other, in corespondance with his.  
  
Tianna watched with as much amusement as Vanessa had been watching her and Tymmie. Tianna started to dance against Tymmie again. Vanessa and Tianna seemed to have been thinking about the same dance moves. They could have been Siamese twins at the way they made the exact same moves at the exact same time. It was very entertaining to the people around them though. One thing was for sure, both couples got exactly the release they were looking for in those dances.  
  
~  
  
"So, they wanted to know what the Atrox offered me." Vanessa said, more a statement than a question. Vanessa, Stanton, and Tymmie were walking Tianna back to her house after the party all night. Tianna was desperatly worried her foster parents were going to be mad at her. Tavio and Payasa were still at the Dungeon, and Vanessa had trusted them to get themselves home since Tavio was preoccupied with one of the newly turned Followers, and Payasa and her partner seemed to have found their way to the bedrooms on the third floor.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't want to. It didn't seem to be right digging into your business. I'd be pissed if they were trying to figure out what I wanted most in the world." Tianna said, thinking about her own desire.  
  
"Did they find out?" Tymmie asked, walking beside Tianna. He had gotten to liking her a bit. But Vanessa knew that Tianna would never become a Follower, purely for the fact that the Atrox was the reason her real family was dead.  
  
"Yeah, Serena was in Vanessa's mind. She saw everything. It shocked her though, whatever it was." Stanton said, holding Vanessa's hand, while the other rested in his pocket. Even Tianna had to admit they looked good together.  
  
"Anyways, that was fun. I want to do that again sometime." Tianna said, smiling up at Tymmie, and he seemed to get a mysterious glint in his eyes.  
  
"Sure thing. There's always a party at the Dungeon. I'd leave the amulet home though. Someone might get offended." Stanton said, hand creeping up Vanessa's side. She squirmed in delight.  
  
Tianna smiled. "So...are you two...? You know...an item now or....what?" She shrugged, egging them to give her hand answer.  
  
Stanton and Vanessa smiled at each other. "I suppose. You could put it that way. An item." Vanessa thought, looking at Stanton who had a funny look in his eyes. She smiled again. "That sounds about right."  
  
"Get a room." Tymmie muttered. Tianna giggled and kissed his cheek. He got a really big grin on his face. Everyone laughed. Looked like Tymmie had a new crush.  
  
They stopped by Tianna's house. The windows were still dark, but then again, the sun going down. They had partied longer than thought they had.  
  
"We'll see you sometime then." Vanessa said, and Tianna gave her and Stanton a hug, and then went to kiss Tymmie on the cheek again. He frowned, hoping have got one on the lips.  
  
Vanessa suddenly spoke. "Hey! I'm planning on going to the mall tommorrow. I need to pick up some new clothes. Payasa is coming as well. You wanna join our little shopping spree? Everything's for free." She winked, and Tianna got her message. She smiled.  
  
"Sure thing. When and where?"  
  
"I'll meet you at noon then. That should give you some time to recover some sleep. We'll meet at the outlet mall outside Hollywood. You know, where we used to shop."  
  
"Okay, seeya tommorrow!" She called, and walked into her house.  
  
Vanessa smiled. "I think I make better friends this way." She stood on her tiptoes, and still barely managed to nibble on Stanton's neck. He groaned, and pulled her and himself into the shadows, disappearing in front of Tymmie.  
  
He mummbled. "Stupid love birds." And he disappeared as well.  
  
TBC 


	7. Mine

Moon Demon By: Princess Ashley  
  
Chapter 7: Mine  
  
(AN: There is a death in this chapter, just a warning)  
  
Serena walked down the street close to where Hector had first taken Vanessa. There were still streaks of where Jimena's car had skidded to a stop, just in time to see Vanessa and her choice to leave them. She though of Vanessa's mind, and what she had seen.  
  
'Vanessa's been manipulated. She would never think that kind of thing. Why would she want us hurting so? We're her best friends.' She thought of Stanton, and how she had seen him and Vanessa in the Atrox's promise. Vanessa had never said that she had ever been attracted to Stanton. Well, all of the Daughters were sort of attracted to him, you'd have to be a lesbian not to. But Vanessa had only always had eyes for Michael. Had he done something that would make her doubt him?  
  
'I don't care. But Vanessa had no right to steal Stanton from me.'  
  
Then she thought of Stanton's sacrifice. He had left her for the Atrox, becoming the prince of the night. She had let him go after that, saying that she couldn't stand it. But Vanessa must have known that she didn't mean it. She was still deeply in love with Stanton no matter what had happened between them. Vanessa had known. And she still took Stanton from her.  
  
'I hate her.' She thought, and a burning hatred for Vanessa for betraying them, and Serena, but most of all, Vanessa had betrayed herself. Or at least that was what Serena was hoping.  
  
Sweet, innocent, smart, kind Vanessa could never wish anyone of her friends ill, could she?  
  
~  
  
Vanessa entered the highest room over the Dungeon. The one she now shared with Stanton. Stanton followed her and stopped her hand as she reached to turn the lights on, preferring the darkness to the light. He pinned her body against the wall, closing the door with his foot, and kissing Vanessa sweetly on the lips. He let his lips brush continuously over hers until she made the first signal that she wanted more. He pushed his tongue through her mouth, and she felt whole, her breath coming in heavy puffs from her nose. He buried his hands in her hair, letting the thick and soft locks run through his fingers, and then letting his hands glide down to her hands, entwining them with his own, and following her hands as they went to his neck, and sliding down his chest. She pulled away softly to make a quick nip at his nose, and then vanished into the shadows, beckoning through the shadows with her finger, urging him to come to her in the darkness. He smiled deviously, and vanished with her, the shadows on the wall were the only clue that there was anyone in the room.  
  
Stanton's bronze, muscled back appeared again, his shirt had been pulled off, and was now on a heap on the floor. Vanessa's torn over shirt soon joined it, and now she was only clad in a black tank top and jeans, and her own brown skin was sweating as Stanton ran his hands all over her back, pushing Vanessa against himself.  
  
(Stanton's POV)  
  
I loved the way she lost herself around me. She was so trusting and beautiful. Serena had been stiff with me at first. I could tell that Serena was mad at Vanessa for supposedly taking me away from her, but she would never understand. She was still blinded by her love for me. I realized that Vanessa had moved her hands to the back pockets of my jeans, and I smiled. She wasn't blushing like the old Vanessa would be right now.  
  
Her skin was soft and I sunk my teeth into her neck, and she held my head to her, running her hands through my hair. It was really calming, especially because it was Vanessa that was making me feel these things, this passion. I could tell that she liked what I was doing to her, and I nuzzled her neck, purring against her, making her shiver slightly. She pushed me gently away from her. She smiled sexily at me, but then she spoke, looking uncertain.  
  
"We're not...? Are we...?" She asked, panting slightly.  
  
I looked at her, and I smiled, sensing her nervousness. She wasn't ready for that yet, and I knew it. I wasn't ready until she was, and that would mean that I could wait forever. After all, we did have forever.  
  
I shook my head. "No, love. Not tonight. Just....be with me." I breathed, and I felt her relax. I knew I loved her, and I wanted to be her lover. But I couldn't hurt her. I would only hurt someone if I knew they liked it that way. But I wasn't like that. Most guys were, but not me. The Daughters had been blessed with true relationships. I was not one of those sensitive guys, but I wasn't a poof either. I just wanted her to stay with me, be with me, fall asleep with me, be there when I woke up. That was all I wanted, and it looked like she wouldn't have a problem with that. I sucked gently on the web of skin between her shoulder and throat, and she moaned slightly, and let me lay her down, and I took my place beside her. She tucked her head under my chin, and gently kissed my chest, massaging my sides, and she scooted till she was half on top of me, and half beside me. She kissed my neck softly, and I rubbed her back, just letting her feel me, and felt my eyes droop, and I felt Vanessa bury her head in my shoulder, seeking sleep. I put my other hand on her small waist. Her skin felt good under my hands. Her body was so much smaller than mine. I was muscular and powerful. She had good sculpted muscle, but I still knew that I was the one that could protect her, and she was the one that would keep my heart from breaking. She could do that. She was mine. I was hers. And as I fell asleep, whispered into her ear. "Mine." And I could feel her shift, and whispered into my own ear.  
  
"Yours."  
  
~  
  
Jimena had her hands in the pockets of her jeans as she walked away from her house. She really needed to get out for a minute. Payasa was completely whipped; she wouldn't even talk to Jimena when she had inquired about Vanessa, or Stanton. She simply said that what Vanessa or Stanton wanted to be known, would be known, and what they didn't, they didn't. And she was certainly not going to be the one to tell Jimena what was going on, but Jimena knew something was going to happen soon.  
  
Her tracked were suddenly stopped, and she felt a familiar pang in her head, and a vision came into her head.  
  
~Vision~  
  
Maggie was lying on the floor of Planet Bang, panting heavily. A shadow was moving in the background. There was a figure of a boy tied to the wall, and the shadow became whole. Its hair was black and thick, and purple sparks were emitting from its hands. Jimena caught a glimpse of the face as the figure moved around, inspecting the boy. She knew that face.  
  
Vanessa. And the boy tied to wall, the shadows left his face naked, and Jimena saw Vanessa's victim.  
  
'Chris.'  
  
~End Vision~  
  
Jimena stumbled out of the vision. 'Wow.' And she took off running, towards Maggie's apartment. She was calling it a state of emergency. Vanessa was going to hurt Maggie, and she was probably going to kill Chris.  
  
'But what did Chris do?'  
  
~  
  
Chris walked down the street. He remembered it well. This was where Vanessa lived. He had seen her. The goddess had been beautiful. She was the most ravishing of all the goddesses, given the gifts of both Pandora and Selene. But now it looked like she had taken her innocent sights elsewhere, in the form of the Atrox. And the ancients had sent him on a mission to make sure that it didn't affect the mortal lives, and that was what he had to do. He fingered a gun in his pocket as he knocked on Vanessa's door. He waited patiently, figuring that the occupants of the house were asleep at such an ungodly hour.  
  
He knocked again, and then heard a big yawn from inside. He clenched his teeth. This was a dirty job, but someone had to make sure that the gods didn't push their favor to the dark side. The next apocalypse was coming, and he had to make sure that the light and the dark was equally matched, because if not, as one of the elders had predicted, there would be something bad that would happen. He had to make sure that there were no misconceptions in the timelines, and to do this, he had to make a sacrifice.  
  
Vanessa's mother appeared at the door. She looked tousled, and older than she had been in her picture he had seen the last time he was in Los Angeles. She smiled at him. "Hello, can I help you?" She asked kindly.  
  
Chris nodded, solemnly. "Stand still." He said, and held a hand up to her chest.  
  
Her face went from kind to contorted with shock, and then a slightly pained look. She fell to the ground, and rolled onto her back, her chest sporting what looked like a shot wound. Her eyes were still wide, and the living sparkle left her eyes as her spirit left her. She was dead.  
  
Chris smiled sadly. "One down. Next stop, Michael Saratoga."  
  
TBC 


End file.
